


Together

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Nikolai and Origen's Richtofen have a little fun.





	Together

The feeling of a pair of powerful arms wrapped around his middle while the back of his neck was kissed and nuzzled made Edward weak in the knees, his heart racing as Nikolai moved his hands to his hips, rubbing his trouser covered erection against Edward’s backside. Edward arched his back, moaning softly as Nikolai moved a hand down even lower, unbuttoning his fly and reaching in. Edward tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the hand made its way into his underwear to grasp his cock before moving on to fondle his balls, Nikolai’s other hand roving down the back of his trousers as they slowly slid down to below his knees, leaving nothing but his underwear between him and Nikolai.   
Nikolai removed his hand from the back of Edward’s trousers to dig through his pockets. Color came to Edward’s face as he heard the familiar sound of the bottle opening, Nikolai pushing his underwear down to join his trousers. His breath hitched as he felt the cold lube being rubbed between is cheeks and forced into his hole, the finger staying inside him for several minutes, allowing his body to get used to the intrusion.   
Pushing away the latest thing he’d been working on, Edward bent over the table, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Closing his eyes, he listened to Nikolai’s labored breathing, his breath coming in lustful pants as he guided his erection between Edward’s cheeks, the warm hard flesh pushing them apart till it got to its target. Soon the familiar burning pain began as the organ was gently pushed in, his hole stretching to take it. Nikolai stopped and started to rub Edward’s back, only starting to move when Edward nodded his consent.   
Nikolai picked up speed, Edward panting and moaning louder, Nikolai reaching under the table to once again grab him, this time jerking him till he was rock hard, only stopping once Edward came with a mewling sound, Nikolai thrusting for several more minutes till his own end came.   
Sleepy and content, Nikolai sat on the rooms one small cot, Edward stretched out the length of it with his head resting on Nikolai’s thigh as the Russian ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Lay down.” Edward tugged at Nikolai’s arm, Nikolai more than happy to comply. Stretching out beside Edward, he gathered him into his arms, Edward, his eyes heavy with sleep, planted a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
